Sunshine
by singmetothesun
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have a lazy Sunday morning. Fluff and mild smut.


**SUNSHINE  
**~ a Harry Potter fic by Ro-RoWeasley ~

_I'm just curling up with you  
No question, I guess that it's the truth  
You're just really fucking cute_

_Sunshine, there's something  
in the air  
I can feel it when you're there_

~ From the song **sunshine** by **atlas**

_**#**_

If there was one thing Albus loved more than anything else in the world, it was the gradual rousing from a deep sleep. That contentment as your brain processes the glorious recognition of comfort, warmth, and peace. That sensation of not wanting to move for the rest of your life because you are so perfectly sprawled under the duvet, so wonderfully entwined with your lover that time could just stop. A riot could break out in the next room and it wouldn't disturb you.

Albus Potter-Malfoy wasn't a morning person, not by any stretch, but snoozing for a few lazy hours on the few days his husband didn't have to be at work was simply the best thing ever. Right at that moment, with Scorpius entangled neatly around him and his soft breathing ticking Albus' neck, Albus felt like the luckiest guy in the world. His man would sleep for a while still, having not returned from a late shift at St Mungo's until after 4am.

Behind his eyelids he could sense the soft daylight drifting in through the curtains, along with the soothing monotony of the London traffic mixed with scattered birdsong. He breathed in deeply, relaxing further into the warm arms surrounding him, stroking skin absentmindedly.

"Morning," came the slightly muffled voice, his favourite voice. Albus would've jumped out of his skin if he hadn't been so utterly nonchalant. Instead, he entwined their fingers, raising them so he could gently press his lips against them.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Scorp." His own voice was sleep-riddled, in that comfortably hazy way. The watch on his bedside table, the one he'd been given on his seventeenth birthday over eight years ago, read quarter-past eight. Too early for Albus on a Sunday morning and most definitely too early for Scorpius. "It's barely been four hours, babe."

"Four hours less for me to do this," he whispered, and Albus melted under his touch as he was squeezed gently back against Scorpius. A pleasant shiver ran through his entire body as his husband's hands began wandering and his mouth began speaking delicately against the skin of his exposed neck and shoulders. "It's the - one day of the week - neither of us – work so - forgive me - for wanting to take - full advantage."

Albus moaned almost dreamily, not about to complain. When Scorpius began tugging at his hip as a signal to roll over, Albus obliged until they were facing each other.

"Hi," Albus said, smiling as he took in the view. Scorpius was beautiful, like an angel. One might say that was cliché, but to Albus he absolutely was. With his porcelain skin, his stormy grey eyes that were in complete contrast to his bright soul, his white-blonde hair that was only ever out of place around Albus, he glowed. Scorpius Potter-Malfoy was an angel.

As if the words had been transferred telepathically, his husband moved so he was above him, and Albus watched as his eyes roamed over his body. "So are you," he stated and Albus blushed even though they'd been married for three years. Scorpius responded by leaning down to kiss him, sweetly at first but then more fiercely.

Albus' hands flew into his fluffy blonde hair as he kissed back, feeling energised. He felt Scorpius smile against his mouth and he pushed further, hands wandering from his hair to start exploring every inch of skin within reach. It was the healer's turn to moan and Albus rolled them over again so he could straddle his hips, his mouth tasting Scorpius' chest and trailing further down.

Scorpius stopped him before Albus could actually go down on him, flipping them back so he was again above the older man. Albus began to protest but was prevented from doing so by the finger against his lips.

"It's my turn today, you stay right there."

Albus cheekily nipped the slender digit with his teeth before running his tongue over his lips as he was booped on the nose. Scorpius wasn't normally the more dominant one in their relationship, but it was damn hot when he did take control. Whereas Albus tended to savour every moment of sex, taking his time slowly and gently, Scorpius took what he wanted. It turned Albus on no end.

Scorpius was rummaging through the top drawer of the bedside table on his side, obviously looking for their bottle of lubrication potion. It had actually been gifted to Albus as a joke from his uncle Ron. It was by no means a joke product from the shop, it was the real thing, but Ron had hoped to embarrass his nephew on his twenty-fifth birthday by commenting on his sex life. It had rather backfired as both Albus and Scorpius had jumped on it and rather embarrassed his uncle instead by going into explicit details, much to the amusement of everyone but Ron. Especially when they realized it was grape, which just so happened to be Albus and Scorpius' favourite Muggle soda flavour.

Albus' smile as he recalled his birthday vanished rather quickly as Scorpius set to work, his warm hands working him before following with his tongue. It was marvellous and Albus groaned and cried out his opinion of his lover's work. It didn't last too long as soon he was instructed to not move as Scorpius worked himself for a short while, but long enough for Albus to be completely ready for him.

Scorpius rolled him over so he was on his stomach, his fingers working Albus wider until the older man was practically begging to be taken. He could feel the flush of his cheeks from the look of absolute lust and desire radiating from those grey eyes before he lost all sense of where he was as Scorpius finally pushed into him. They melded together, Scorpius lovingly teasing him, sinking his teeth into his flesh, pulling on his jet black hair. Their cries were harmonized, a sweet melody of love and passion entwined together in the bedroom.

Reaching that pinnacle moment of pure ecstasy together, they revelled in it for as long as it lasted before collapsing side-by-side onto the bed, panting heavily and buzzing with euphoria. Albus moved so he was encompassed in loving limbs, laying his head on his husband's chest and feeling the drumming heart beneath his skin. Scorpius instinctively pulled Albus closer, his arms wrapped protectively around him.

After a couple of minutes, the buzz wearing off and their heartbeats and breathing back to normal, Albus couldn't help but chuckle as his felt the arms around him lax just slightly. The soft snoring that joined the symphony of city noises confirmed his suspicion; Scorpius was asleep again. Albus smiled, fully content, and let himself drift back off as well.

Safe to say they didn't get out of bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
